


Attendre le bon moment

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Animal Death, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Minor Character Death, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Depuis que Jormungand est un tout petit serpent, Loki lui apprend des bases de stratégie.
Relationships: Loki & Jormungand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: fam_fic





	Attendre le bon moment

Quand Jormungand vint au monde, il avait la taille d'une petite vipère verte. A côté d'un louveteau et d'une petite fille, il se faufilait avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Bien !" s'exclama Loki ! "Regardez comme il se camoufle bien dans l'herbe ! En voilà un qui saura échapper aux ennuis !" Et déjà, il lui apprenait comment s'enfuir devant un ennemi plus fort que lui. Un grand frère de mauvaise humeur, par exemple, ou un cheval. Et même ce hibou n'est pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air. Le monde est sauvage, pour les petits serpents.

Un mois plus tard, quand Jormungand s'étendit fièrement pour montrer ses cinq mètres de long, Loki dut reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé. Du moins, intérieurement. Devant Angrboda, il prétendit l'avoir toujours su.

"Non, non ! Je voulais dire qu'il doit s'enfuir pour le moment, en attendant d'être plus grand, et de revenir avec une très nette supériorité !"

Et en effet, Jormungand pouvait maintenant l'emporter devant un hibou, et assez vite un cheval, même si Loki dut lui apprendre à ne pas manger le cheval en question d'un seul coup, parce que les petits serpents en pleine croissance ont facilement des indigestions. Quant à son frère, il avait bien grandi aussi, mais du moins, quand ils se battaient, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se retenir.

Angrboda n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette conclusion. Pour elles, les deux auraient dû se retenir, car c'était sa caverne, ses meubles, ses vêtements, et ses ustensiles de cuisine. Mais elle était indulgente. Les garçons sont toujours comme cela, même quand ce ne sont pas des loups et des serpents.

Cependant, il advint qu'Odin utilisa sa vision du futur pour harceler tout le monde, comme d'habitude. Il porétendait vouloir retarder la fin du monde. Quelle bêtise ! Si des évènements déplaisants doivent arriver, autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible, pour que ce soit derrière tout le monde ! Il n'y a plus de "tout le monde" après la fin des temps ? Détails !

En bref, tout le monde sauf Odin fut très contrarié quand il sépara les petits enfants les uns des autres, et Angrboda réussit presque à lui fendre le crâne en deux avec sa poële à frire. Au moins, Odin emmena le loup Fenrir comme invité spécial à Asgard, ce qui était mieux que rien. Hel fut envoyée au royaume des morts, avec juste un trône comme lot de consolation. Quant à Jormungand, il fut jeté dans la mer ! Et quand il essaya de ressortir, Thor le regarda avec des gros yeux et un marteau.

Plus tard, Loki se transforma en dauphin et vint consoler Jormungand, en lui disant : c'est un monde sauvage pour les petits serpents. Fais bien attention aux requins. Mais tu verras. Attends d'être plus grand, et tu reviendras avec une très nette supériorité. Tiens, regarde, un poisson ! Miam !

Et Jormungand, au fil des années, devint grand, grand, et encore plus grand. Au lieu de combattre les requins, il les avala tout ronds ! Puis il apprit à les avaler en deux morceaux, parce qu'un requin vivant dans l'estomac pouvait facilement donner des ulcères.

Deux fois, Thor tenta de venir le harceler, dans la mer où les dieux l'avaient jeté. Deux fois, il résista de justesse. A la fin, Jormungand faisait le tour de la terre, et il aurait pu se manger lui-même, s'il n'avait pas reconnu la pointe de sa propre queue, verte et luisante, comme quand il était petit. A la place, il se coucha à côté, excité, et se demanda s'il pouvait encore grandir.

Quand la fin du monde arriva, Jormungand sortit de l'eau. Ou plutôt, il sortit une partie de son corps de l'eau, c'était largement suffisant pour venir voir ce qui se passait plus haut que les nuages, et pour que son ombre obscurcisse le champ de bataille !

"J'ai attendu de devenir plus grand !" s'exclama-t-il, "pour revenir avec une nette supériorité ! J'espère que c'est assez grand comme ça ?" Et il avala tout un bataillon en une seule bouchée.


End file.
